Blowhole Trouble
by AU Pripper
Summary: Part two of Unexpected Events.
1. Chapter 1

**Cowtails POV**

I shook my head, " I'm confused...why are they attacking Blowhole? And why did I...? I'm outta here! I'm going back home."

I walked to my house confused.

"Stupid penguins." I muttered.

Then the lights suddenly flickered.

"Guys.. This isn't funny."

Then the lights went off

"EEEP! NOT AGAIN!" I screamed.

**Then everything went black.**

**Sweet Pripper's POV**

We rushed to Cowtails house.

"Blast! It was his plan all along! to make her go home so he could take her! dang it!" Skipper shouted.

"If it's all the same to you sir, I would blame Sweet Pripper." Kowalski said.

What?! The nerve!

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WAS EATING COOKIES THEN I FELL ASLEEP! QUIT BLAMING ME!" I spat.

"Yeah right! it's obviously your fault because...Why is it her fault?"

"Umm..."

**No one's POV**

Cowtails opened her eyes to see she was in a big cage.

"Are you kidding? I got taken AGAIN?" She groaned.

~  
>Sweet Pripper scoffed, "I accidentally let Blowhole out of my closet, then Cowtails wants to go with Blowhole then you guys try to beat him up then she goes home and then shes gone and this is my fault?! I do not see how this is my fault. 000000%."<p>

"Well boys, now you know what we have to do?" Skipper asked.

"Watch Lunacorns and eat ice cream!" Private cheered.

The three penguins sat in front of the TV and ate Ice cream.

"I meant rescue Cowtai- oooh! Is that fruity mint swirl ice cream?!"

Sweet Pripper rolled her eyes.

"You guys do That... I'm going to rescue my friend.. " She mumbled.

~  
>"You know I'm never going to give up." Blowhole said with a smirk.<p>

~  
>"She'll die anyway because she's not trained." Skipper said in a dull tone.<p>

"Skippah, that's mean!" Private shouted.

~  
>"So Blowy, you gonna let me outta this cage or what? You can't really kiss me when I'm in here and you're out there.." Cowtails said with a sweet smile.<p>

"Good point." Blowhole said, unlocking the cage, "Now kiss."

~  
>"Now BYE SUCKERS! except Private! HE'S AWESOME!" Sweet Pripper shouted then ran off.<p>

Private smiled.

"Alright men, let's go save Cowtails." Skipper growled.

"Skippa..." Private frowned.

"Ugh fine! And Sweet Pripper..." Skipper groaned.

~  
>"Uh...how about we uh...call the penguins? Yeah, call the penguins!" Cowtails said with a nervous smile.<p>

"Not without my kis-" Blowhole began but was smacked in the head with a stuffed animal.

He turned to see Sweet Pripper. He pressed a button on his Segway, causing a cage to fall on Sweet Pripper.

"DAGNABIT!" She growled.

"On second thought I'll call the pen-goo-wins." Blowhole said, pressing another button.

~  
>"Um, Skipper? Blowhole is on the TV..." Kowalski gulped.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"DAGNABIT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TAKE SOMEONE CLOSE TO ME AND NOW YOU TOOK SWEET PRIPPER ALONG WITH THEM! WHEN IS IT GONNA END?! ARGH YOU SON OF A PANCAKE! BACON FRIES ENGLAND SNOWCONES AUSTIN BILLY LIGHTNING THUNDER BOOM!" Skipper shouted.

Private and Rico backed away.

Cowtails sighed in relief then noticed Sweet Pripper.

"What the heck?! here I'll help you!" She said, running over to her friend's cage.

SP had a non amused look on her face.

"Well Skipper- Hey what are you doing?!" Blowhole began but cut himself off when he noticed Cowtails.

He glared at her.

"Time for plan h!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

She got out her chainsaw and sawed her way out, "I did it!"

Another cage fell on her.

"OH COME ON!" SP screamed.

Cowtails stopped to stare at Blowhole, "Oh Blowy I'm so sorry!"

She ran over to Blowhole and hugged him.

~  
>Skipper growled, "grrr...whoever is controlling her stop it!"<p>

"What are you talking about? No one's controlling me! I chose to do this!" Cowtails smirked.

~  
>Skipper ran away from the screen crying.<p>

"Ouch..." Rico winced.

"Oh my...it's got to have hurt if Skippah's crying..." Private frowned sadly.

~  
>"Is Skipper crying?" Sweet Pripper asked, surprised.<p>

"Thats gotta to ruin his ego." She then chainsawed her way out of that cage.

Her eyes turned red as she glared. SP pushed Cowtails away from Blowhole.

Then the teen circled Blowhole, "I know your behind this Bottle Nose. So explain yourself!"

~  
>Skipper sniffed while Private and Rico watched with interest.<p>

~  
>"Hey! Blowy did nothing wrong!" Cowtails shouted, and hopped on the Segway with him. "Put the bubble around us like you did on TV!" She squealed.<p>

(GAG!) Blowhole pressed a button on his Segway that formed the bubble then zoomed out of the lair.

Sweet Pripper began shaking with anger, "BLOWHOLE YOU NO GOOD MOTHER FUCKER!"

~  
>Cowtails smiled sweetly at Blowhole, "Now we're alone..."<p>

~  
>"Skippah someone was controlling her! Now we've got to go rescue her!" Private shouted.<p>

"You're right. men, let's pick Sweat Pripper up from his lair and find wherever he took Cowtails!" Skipper agreed.

Private stared at him, "Skippah, its SWEET Prippah..."

"Whatever. move out!" Skipper rolled his eyes.

~  
>"I can't believe he got away with this! I never lose a fight!" Sweet Pripper said, pacing around. Then she paused, "And I HEARD THAT! YOU MESS UP MY NAME AGAIN AND YOU'LL FACE MY CHAINSAW!"<p>

Suddenly the penguin's spaceship landed in the lair. The teen raced in the spaceship. Then it took off again.

"Okay, Kowalski, do you see them?" Skipper asked.

"Skippah, they're up ahead, but you might want to take a look at this!" Private said, looking out the small window.

Skipper, Rico went to the window to see Blowhole kissing Cowtails. Sweet Pripper looked out the window too and she ran off to throw up.

"What is everyone looking at?" Kowalski asked, walking over, "EGAD!"

~  
>"Blowy, we've got company..." Cowtails said sweetly. Then she shook her head, "Wha...?"<p>

She fell silent.

"Look! It doesn't look like she is under control anymore!" Private cheered.

~  
>Cowtails winked at them.<p>

~  
>"Yes! she's on our side!" Skipper shouted.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

SP was sitting down flipping a coin, "Wait, what are we doing again?" She asked.

Kowalski slapped his forehead.

SP threw the coin down. "WAIT! We are rescuing Cowtails!" She shouted.

"Do you birds ever give up?" Blowhole scowled.

"Apparently not, let's just find a new hiding spot. Remember, you don't give up either..." Cowtails said with a sweet smile.

"She's still faking...hmmm...what should we do? Kowalski! Options!" Skipper shouted.

"Come on Blowy let's go." Cowtails said.

"Alright..." Blowhole sighed, flying off.

"HOW ABOUT THE OPTION GO AFTER THEM!" SP shouted.

"BUT HE DIDN'T ASK YOU FOR OPTIONS!" Kowalski argued.

Sweet Pripper narrowed her eyes, "Then whats your option?"

Kowalski fell silent.

"You don't even have one!" SP smirked.

"Ugh, retards." Private groaned, then he slapped himself, "Whats gotten into me?"

"Blowy where are we going?" Cowtails asked.

"Wait who you calling a retard?" Sweet Pripper growled, fighting the urge to kill her crush.

"Away from the Pen-goo-wins thats for sure!" Blowhole huffed.

"You, who else!" Kowalski shouted.

"NO I'm not! YOU ARE!"

"No you are!"

"No you!"

"Well duh..." Cowtails rolled her eyes. 'I think I'm starting to love Blowhole..' She shook her head, "What? No. I'm not going to the bad side!"

"Shut up ladies!" Skipper shouted.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" SP snapped.

"What?" Blowhole asked.

"Back away slowly men...a creature like this can be dangerous when it's mad..." Skipper said, taking a step back.

**Sweet Pripper's POV**

.

"YOU DAMN CREATURE! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" My 'mother' shouted.

I flinched. All I did was break a dish on accident...

**No one's POV **

Cowtails looked surprised, "Huh? oh...I was just talking to myself..." Then she bushed. 'Why the heck am I blushing?! I never blush for real around anyone but Skipper!'

"I'M NOT A CREATURE DAMN YOU!"

"Skipper I would suggest to stop making her mad..." Kowalski warned.

"SHUT UP MANIC!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

"Rico's the manic!" The tall penguin snapped.

"I'll Deal with Skipper later..." Sweet Pripper growled. She looked out the window then paused, "Wait... Did.. You... Call.. ME.. An... IT?!" (She's referring to when Skipper said it's)

She spun around with red eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Kowalski slapped his forehead, "Now you did it..."

Cowtails banged her head on the inside of the bubble, "You...don't...like...him...you...don't...like...him..."

Skipper took a step forward. "Yes...I...did..." He smirked, "Come on, what you got?"

Private dragged the other penguins behind the control board, "TAKE COVAH!"

Sweet Pripper cracked her knuckles, "BRING IT ON PECKER FACE!"

"I have my bets on Skipper since Sweet Pripper is a human.." Kowalski said slowly.

SP got out her chainsaw, "You're going to eat those words for your last meal..."

"I take it back.." Kowalski muttered.

"Bring it on...IT." Skipper smirked.

Cowtails forgot Blowhole was there as she continued to bang her head, "You...don't...like...him...No...you...don't..."

SP smirked then smacked Skipper with her chainsaw repeatedly.

Blowhole looked at Cowtails confused.

"Skipper is good as dead. YOU CAN'T BEAT A CHAINSAW!" Kowalski shouted.

"Wait.."

Sweet Pripper was smacking the leader out of bloody heck.

"Yep.. Skipper is dead!"

"What are you looking at, Bottle Nose?" Cowtails huffed, then sighed, "Sorry...I'm just getting dizzy from hitting my head.." 'Did I just apologize to Blowhole?! Argh!'

Cowtails went back to banging her head.

"Cowtails, why are you banging your head?" Blowhole asked.

"Ugh...men...medical treatment..." Skipper groaned before passing out.

"Skippa!" Private shouted.

Cowtails continued to bang her head, "Let's just say it's a unique situation.. getting...dizzy.." She fell to the ground.

"OH GOD SKIPPER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE HIM PASS OUT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME AND MY ANGER ISSUES!" Sweet Pripper screamed. (motherly instincts .-.)

"For a start, SHUT UP!" Kowalski snapped.

"Fine..." SP sighed. 'I hope he isn't dead!'

"Oh crap.." Blowhole said with wide eyes.

Private, Rico, and Kowalski began to try to help Skipper. The leader groaned.

"I think he's coming to!" Private shouted.

"THANK GOD! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Sweet Pripper blurted out.

Blowhole flew to the ground, opened the bubble, picks up Cowtails and puts her on the ground. He bandages her head which was bleeding.

Cowtails opened her eyes to see Blowhole leaning over her, "What the-? Ow my head..."

"Why were you so worried? Have you developed a crush on Skippah or something?" Private asked.

Sweet Pripper's eyes widened, "WHAT NO! I have a crush on a different penguin!"

"And this is why we don't bang our head Cowtails." Blowhole said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

Private raised his brow, "Mmmhmmmm...I'm sure..."

"Much better..." Skipper said limping over, "What are we talking about?"

Cowtails closed her eyes tightly, "Yeah, I can see that...I was just having a certain issue inside my head.." She blushed.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" SP shouted, not noticing Skipper had came over.

"So are you ok?" Blowhole asked.

"yeah I guess..." Cowtails said, blushing harder. 'God quit blushing!'

"Crush on who?" Skipper asked with a confused glance.

"Oh no one just a private conversation we were having about a certain commando penguin..." Private said slowly.

"PRIVATE!" SP shouted, face palming while blushing.

"Wait, are you blushing...?" Blowhole asked slowly.

"Ummm...no..." Cowtail said, glancing around. 'Dang it quit blushing and get up!'

"So it's Rico?" Skipper questioned.

"No, it's not Rico, but he's a bit smarter than Rico.." Private laughed.

"Private don't you dare..." SP growled, keeping her hand on her face.

"If you're not blushing... What are you doing?" Blowhole asked.

"Umm...okay fine I'm blushing..." Cowtails said, covering her face. 'Dang you why can't you just get up, and tell him to stop leaning over you!'

"Kowalski?" Skipper guessed.

Private stared at Sweet Pripper and opened his beak to say something but SP cut him off, "NOBODY!"

Blowhole leaned away, "Can you get up?" 'Sounds like skipper just lost his Girl Friend... Heh..' (SHUT UP BLOWHOLE)

"I don't know, maybe..." Cowtails said, standing up.

She wobbled then fell to the ground with a groan.

"There's a commando penguin named Nobody?" Skipper asked, surprised.

"No! My gosh Skippah it's you!" Private shouted, blowing his top.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wha...?" Skipper trailed off.

"PRIVATE HOW COULD YOU! AND I DON'T! I HAVE A CRUSH ON A PENGUIN THAT'S NOT COMMANDO! GEEZZZ!" SP shouted.

"Do you need help...?" Blowhole asked slowly.

'Say no say no say no' "Yes..." Cowtails said then blushed. 'Dang you!'

Private stared confused while Skipper sighed in relief.

"Who then?" Private asked, thinking thoughtfully, "Hmmm...not Skippah, me, Kowalski, Rico...not Buck Rockgut...not Manfredi or Johnson...Hmmmm..."

"I'll never tell!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

"I can use the truth Serum..." Kowalski warned.

"NO GET IT AWAY FROM ME! YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" SP screamed.

Blowhole picked up Cowtails and (somehow) carries her while riding to his new lair. Cowtails was blushing the whole way there.

'You like him, You like him, You like him...' "SHUT UP!" She screamed, hitting herself.

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "Kowalski hand me that truth serum. We'll force it down your throat if we have to."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Sweet Pripper shouted, running around at non-human speed, "I REFUSE!"

Kowalski handed Skipper the truth serum, "How is she running like that?" (Most likely because she's not really human .-.)

Cowtails continued to hit herself. 'You like him you like him you like him' "Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!" She screamed.

Skipper tackled SP as she ran by.

He forced the serum down her throat and stood on her stomach, "Now who's the penguin you have a crush on?!"

SP covered her mouth, "MTFFF!"

"Oh come on! No covering your mouth!" Kowalski whined.

Private pinned down SP's hand while Rico pinned the other one.

"Tell us,human!" Skipper snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Cowtails screamed, smacking herself.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M TELLING YOU THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON PRIVATE! SO HA!" Sweet Pripper smirked. Then her eyes widened, "I just did... Didn't I...?"

"Um yeah..." Kowalski said slowly.

Sweet Pripper screamed then pushed everyone off.

Then she jumped off the space ship, "OH SH**! THAT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA!" She shouted. Her body smashed against the ground, "OW! I BROKE MY LEG!" (...WTF is wrong with this OC)

"SHUT UP!" Cowtails shouted, smacking herself again.

Private froze.

"I knew it!" Skipper crowed.

Private then jumped off the space ship.

"PRIVATE!" Skipper shouted.

The spaceship landed near SP.

"Are you okay Sweet Prippah?" Private asked.

"Kind of. My leg broke when I jumped out. But on the other hand, I'm fine!" SP said with a smile.

Kowalski walked out of the spaceship, "Fine? YOUR LEG IS BROKEN WOMEN!"

Sweet Pripper stared at him annoyed, "Its just a broken leg and dizziness..." 'DON'TFAINT!DON'TFAINT!' The young teen fainted.

Blowhole frowned, "Cowtails stop telling yourself to shut up and stop hitting yourself!"

She whined, "Why? The voice is annoying!" 'You like him..' "GRRRR! shut up!" Cowtails screamed, hitting herself one last time causing her to pass out.

Private began to panic, "SWEET PRIPPAH! SHE'S DEAD! AHHHH!"

Skipper slapped him, "Calm yourself soldier, Kowalski's working on it! Don't tell me you like her too!"

Private fell silent, twiddling his flippers, "Well..."

"Wow. Everyone but me is having a wonderful romance.." Skipper sniffed.

"I believe she's still alive..." Kowalski said, poking SP's leg.

The teen woke up and kicked Kowalski, "THAT HURT MORON!"

"That doesn't mean you kick me!" Kowalski shouted.

"Its instincts." Sweet Pripper said, wrapping a bandage around her leg, "The best thing is to never panic!" She fell down when she stood up, "Dammit."

"So when are we gonna rescue Cowtails so I can have MY romance?" Skipper asked, stamping his foot.

Private smiled sweetly at SP.

Cowtails was surprised that she was in a bed, "Whoa! who put me here?! Ow my head..."

"Oh hey Private!" SP said smiling at Private. Then she paused, "Wait Cowtails? OH yeah.. That's not possible thanks to my leg here!"

"Uh me, who else?" Blowhole said, coming in the room.

Private blushed, "Hello..."

Skipper huffed, "Fine, Private, stay here with her. The rest of my men will come with me."

Cowtails jumped up, "When did you get in here? Where am I? Why does MORE of my head hurt now instead of just the back?"

"Ok bye Skipper!" Sweet Pripper shouted, then turned to Private with a blush. 'Wait, why am I blushing? I never blush!'

"Ok then.." Kowalski said slowly.

"UM, just got here. You're in my new lair... Well your head hurts cause you been abusing your head..." Blowhole explained.

"I'm confused, why is she blushing at SKippah when she said she liked me?" Private asked.

"No Private! I wasn't blushing at the most annoying thing on earth! I like you! Not Skipper!" Sweet Pripper quickly explained.

"Well then...Wait a sec am I in YOUR bed?" Cowtails asked, blushing.

"Um, yes?" Blowhole's answer sounded more like a question.

Cowtails sighed, "Why does this have to be so awkward? Cowtails if you like him instead of Skipper now you gotta tell him... I don't wanna tell him, he's evil and he only wants me because of revenge on the penguins, he probably doesn't like me for real anymore...Yes he does just quit blushing and tell him sometime! Shut up..."

"Really?" Private smiled up at SP.

Rico gagged then left with Kowalski and Skipper.

The other penguins walked to Blowhole's lair.

"Now how do we find the entrance?" Skipper asked.

"You know I'm listening?" Blowhole grinned.

"Yep! I always have but I didn't want Skipper to beat me up if I told you. Say, how did Skipper react after I jumped off? I hope he wasn't mad." Sweet Pripper smiled then frowned nervously.

"Oh he wasn't. He was just mad when I jumped aftah you. But you were worth it." Private said with a sweet smile. (*fangirl squeal*)

Cowtails laughed nervously, "You are?"

Sweet Pripper blushed, "Aww That's so sweet Private. But that's obvious. You're always Sweet."

"Uh-huh. But I wouldn't use you." Blowhole said with a smile.

"Would you like to...um..." Private began, blushing.

Cowtails looked up blushing, "You're not just saying it?"

"Like to what?" SP said with a smile.

"Of course I mean it." Blowhole said honestly.

"Be my girlfriend?" Private finished, closing his eyes tightly.

**I SHALL LOVE PRIVATE x SP FOREVER. **


	6. Chapter 6

Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski were wiggling through the vents. They stopped above the room where Cowtails was.

"Well then...I guess uh..." Cowtails said, getting out of the bed.

"YES YES!" Sweet Pripper squealed. Then she paused, "Did I just girly squeal?"

"Who cares! PRIVATE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! YAY!" She screamed. SP got up to dance but fell down, "DARN IT! My leg ruined my dancing!"

Private giggled, "Well what do we do now?"

"Is someone in the air-vent? Or is that just me?" Blowhole asked.

"I guess stay here." SP said with a sigh.

"So much for a romantic moment..." Cowtails mumbled. "No I don't think there's anyone in the air vent..." She said louder, going to stand next to Blowhole. She looked up, "Nope."

"What would you like to do now that Skipper and Rico and Kowalski are gone?" Private asked.

"Ok then..." Blowhole said slowly.

"Hmm... beats me. What do you want to do?" SP replied.

"Movie?" Private suggested.

Cowtails titled her head sideways and smiled nervous at Blowhole, "Heh.."

"That would be nice, lets see..." Sweet Pripper said, slowly getting up, "Well it doesn't hurt that bad anymore."

"What?" Blowhole asked.

"Great! Lead the way since I don't know my way around this town..." Private said, blushing shyly.

The penguins moved a little in the air vent then fell into the room causing Cowtails to squeal and cling to Blowhole.

"Okey dokey!" SP said, starting to walk to the closest movie theater.

"Skipper.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Blowhole shouted.

"Getting my girlfriend back!" Skipper snapped, getting into a fighting pose.

Cowtails twiddled her fingers and looked down.

Private followed SP happily, "What movie would you like to see? I'll pay for you...I don't think I'd have to pay, right? They'd think I'm your pet..."

"She doesn't even love you anymore!" Blowhole shouted.

"It doesn't matter as long it's not scary! I hate scary movies! You don't have to pay! Well that depends if penguins use money." Sweet Pripper said, arriving at the movie theater, "Oh we're here!"

Private saw a no pets sign and pointed, "um...Sweet Prippah?"

Skipper stopped his fighting pose, "What do you mean? Of course she does!"

Cowtails kept her head down. 'Oh no...Things are about to get SO ugly...And embarrassing...What will Sweet Pripper think? That I betrayed her?'

"Hmm... I think I GOT an idea..." Sweet Pripper said slowly, looking at Private, "And it involves a bag with air holes..."

"No she doesn't!" Blowhole argued.

"Alright, as long as I get to stay with you I'm totally fine.." Private smiled.

Cowtails moved closer to Blowhole.

"Is this a trick?" Skipper asked, "Cowtails, blink twice if he's forcing you to do this!"

The teen said nothing.

SP put Private in a bag, walked in, payed for the tickets and got into the movies.

"That was easy!" She said, taking Private out.

Blowhole scowled, "It ain't my fault bird! She simply doesn't love you anymore! Accept it!"

"You're lying! you're tricking me! Cowtails, you're not dating him, right?" Skipper asked, hopeful.

"No..." Cowtails said slowly. 'But you want to...'

"What movie is this?" Private asked, sitting by Sweet Pripper.

"Its EPIC! Yes Epic is a movie Private. I saw the trailer and it rocks!" SP said, giggling.

"Actually I'm telling the truth" Blowhole said.

"I've nevah heard of this film before..." Private said slowly, watching with SP, "Ooo! Delightful!" He clapped.

"Well, Blowhole, if she doesn't love me, who does she love? Hmm?" Skipper asked.

"It's the 2nd awesome film I ever heard of." SP giggled.

"I believe she loves me, according to the argument with herself." Blowhole answered.

"Heck N- Wait what? Cowtails, is this... True?" Kowalski questioned, scared on how his leader would react to this.

"What's the first?" Private asked.

"Maaaaaaaybe..." Cowtails said slowly, glancing at Blowhole.

Skipper narrowed his ice blue eyes, "What do you mean, maybe?"

SP giggled again, "THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR! That's how I know Skipper is chicken of needles." Then her eyes widened, "Don't tell Skipper I said he was chicken of needles! He. Will. Kill. Me!" (YEEEAH sure... ITS the other way around.)

"Uh-oh..." Kowalski said, backing away.'

"Don't worry, I'll nevah let anything hurt you, Sweet Prippah." Private said, smiling sweetly.

Cowtails nudged Blowhole.

"What...Do you...Mean...Maybe?" Skipper asked again, gritting his beak.

Rico backed away.

"AWW your so sweet!" SP said with a smile.

Blowhole looked at Cowtails, "What do you expect me to do?"

Kowalski squealed then dived under the bed. (LOL) Skipper was shaking with rage.

"Try not to die..." Cowtails said slowly.

Skipper punched Blowhole in the face.

"Skipper knock it off!" The teen snapped.

"What did you do to her?! What did you do to her mind?!" Skipper shouted, ignoring Cowtails.

Rico dived under the bed with Kowalski.

"So I've been told...but I'll do anything for you. Nevah forget that...alright?" Private said.

"I DIDN'T ANYTHING! SHE LOVES ME NOT YOU! END OF STORY!" Blowhole shouted.

SP blushed, "Of course."

"Good. Now, back to the movie, it's wondahful!" Private said happily, watching the movie.

Skipper stopped punching Blowhole, "But Cowtails! He doesn't love you back! He's just using you against us! Remember everything you felt for me! Come with us!"

Cowtails stared at the floor. Skipper jumped up and kissed her. Cowtails eyes widened. (NO COMMENT)


	7. Chapter 7

Blowhole and Kowalski shouted, "OH MY G**!"

Sweet Pripper giggled then went back to watching the movie.

"It's hard to see, can I sit it your lap?" Private asked, blushing.

Cowtails waved her hands around signaling Blowhole to help her.

"Ugh..." Rico threw up under the bed.

"Sure!" Sweet Pripper said happily, placing Private on her lap.

Blowhole threw Skipper away from Cowtails, "DON'T KISS SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

"RICO NOT UNDER THE BED!" Kowalski snapped.

"Sorry..." Rico gagged.

Cowtails froze in shock. Skipper cried and ran away, dragging Kowalski and Rico with him.


End file.
